


gravity

by belindarimbi13



Series: this shell has stories to tell [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13
Summary: poetry (c) me





	gravity

**Author's Note:**

> poetry (c) me

art : 充氮包裝 | [suicide](https://www.plurk.com/p/lcyf4i)

 

 

> maybe,  
>  all of this time  
>  I have been confusing myself.
> 
>   
>  I _didn't_ drown  
>  I'm being **pulled**.
> 
>   
>  by the gravity  
>  that stronger than my will to live
> 
>   
>  I'm pulled and pulled and pulled
> 
>   
>  deep down in water
> 
>   
>  'til the waters burn my lungs
> 
>   
>  that when I gasp for air
> 
>   
>  all I feel is fire.
> 
>   
>  (I didn't trip myself, I didn't trip myself)

  
– b, 02/12/17 16:45


End file.
